<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patton Your Neighborhood Whore! by AcesOfFates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827891">Patton Your Neighborhood Whore!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfFates/pseuds/AcesOfFates'>AcesOfFates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bottom Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Top Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Top Deceit Sanders, Top Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfFates/pseuds/AcesOfFates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom Patton neighborhood galore!</p><p>Request anything your heart wishes for bottom Patton to do with the others!</p><p>Any Patton ship...</p><p>As long as its bottom!Patton only we will fulfill your hearts desire.</p><p>(Unfortunately I am not writing x readers. Sorry)</p><p>Go kinky, bros. Just no ddlg and omorashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request page! Please request only here and not any other chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome, to Patton's neighborhood!</p>
<p>You have arrived at the request chapter you dirty little sinner!</p>
<p>Now all you have to do is the following:</p>
<p>-give a kink<br/>
-give a PATTON ship<br/>
-Give a scenario you wish for Patton to fulfill for you with a side of your choice<br/>
-be aware that this is an only bottom Patton zone. So no any other bottom sides.<br/>
-No Omorashi and ddlg please^w^<br/>
-If you have any further questions, just leave it down there in the comments!</p>
<p>Hope you have fun in Patton's neighborhood! </p>
<p>Due to this being a neighborhood... Everything you all requests will partake in one universe or neighborhood ;) So just be aware of that!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Boy! (Logicality)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Ooh, this looks good! Hmm, how about some petplay with Logicality, and Pat's being a bit of a brat, so logan has to punish him?</p><p>----+</p><p>It was simple enough for a request! Hope you like this. The other requests are coming soon! Do not worry people of this neighborhood. You'll see more of your whore!Patton.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning!!!<br/>*Anal s*x<br/>*Spanking<br/>*Humping (specifically a chair)<br/>*Degradation<br/>*Master and Sir mention or M/S mentions<br/>Tell me if there is more to tag.<br/>---<br/>Note: Please always only request whatever you want to in the FIRST CHAPTER of this book.</p><p>Enjoy! I apologise for any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when Logan was cooking that Patton came in so quietly, the taller almost didn't hear at all. He was making breakfast for the both of them– since Roman and Virgil started to do their own couple cooking; dancing around in the kitchen like a bunch of maniacs. Logan couldn't deny it was slightly cute for them both. Especially since it took them so long to get together due to being too stubborn.</p><p>But back to the situation at hand. Logan really then concluded Patton's presence when he heard the soft creak of the wooden chair, just behind him. He didn't give it attention at first, thinking perhaps Patton just pulled it below the table to sit and wait for the sweet breakfast his boyfriend was just about to serve to him. But when the soft creaks continued to pour– Logan knew what was clearly happening. </p><p>"Bad boy. Are you humping the chair filthy mutt?" Logan just finished spreading Crofters jam into another sandwich. By now he has 10. Which mostly will be eaten by him, considering he has insatiable hunger for the fruit spread. Patton will likely be only eating two though. Patton did not eat Crofters as much as he did. "Do you want me to punish you?" Logan hums taking the set of sandwiches on a white china plate and turning around to finally take a look at his naughty boyfriend. </p><p>Patton was sweaty all over, as if he had been humping things for a while and Logan just didn't have any knowledge that he did so. And that's probably what happened before Patton came into the kitchen horny as a slut like him would be as ever. Impulsively humping the chair like he was above consequences and Logan's rules. Patton also wore bent dog ears and a tail– that was obviously a butt plug. His little mutt was always ready to take him if ever Logan needed the relief.</p><p>Patton stares when Logan slowly goes towards him and puts the plate down on the table. He takes Patton by the hair and pulls him up, earning a whine. "Who told you that you could hump what was ever in sight?" He asked, a kind smile on his face despite the circumstances. "Little slut. Did you cum without permission too?"</p><p>Patton sobbed, "N-no, sir… ca-can't– couldn't." He pawed ever so pathetically on Logan's jeans. Begging the taller man of any mercy.</p><p>"Of course you were not able to. A little whore like you would not be able to cum without a big cock sitting right inside your used hole." Logan smirked, finally putting Patton down who was immediately clinging to Logan's leg and humping. Logan could clearly see the outline of Patton's cock on his short shorts– which he would usually wear during these petplay things. He doesn't know– Patton was the one who proposed the idea that he entertained. Logan just wanted to fuck and put his baby boy to his place any time he could. So if this was the way; why would he deny doing so?</p><p>"Look at you." He purred, moving his foot to hover above Patton leaking cock. "How about you stop humping for a second and undress for me?" But he didn't stop. </p><p>Logan's kind smile suddenly fell, replaced by a twitching eyebrow as he frowns and glares at Patton. He's height looming over him. "I said undress for me." He told once more, sternly.</p><p>"S-sir, it's so good..! Ah! Please!" Patton rolled out his tongue and looked up to his superior as if it was to please him at all. But Logan only got more mad at his disobedience.</p><p>With that final straw breaking as Patton paid no mind to his requests– took his hair and dragged him. Patton always liked how it looked like it was so painful from another person's perspective. But Logan's grip wasn't actually strong. It only hurt as much as Patton wanted it to. His legs unwrapped and he yelped as the chair was moved and Logan sat, putting Patton on his stomach on Logan's lap. Patton knew what was coming; the mere thought of the inevitable with the sounds of clothes rustling and belt as Logan slid Patton's bottom garments to his ankles got him leaking all over Logan's jeans with his plump ass with a plug shoved into it exposed.</p><p>"How many do you deserve, bitch?" Logan asked nonchalantly, his hand already hovering over Patton's ass. Patton giggles.</p><p>"I don't know. One?" A hit rang in the kitchen and Patton gasped at the sudden smack as if Logan knew he would answer wrong.</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"2?" Another smack.</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"F-five..?" Patton bit his tongue as another came.</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"Ten?" Smack.</p><p>"Are you still going to continue being a rule breaking bitch? Where is this getting you?" Logan asked, condescendingly, putting a single finger into his own mouth and teasing Patton's rim before pushing in and nudging the plug already penetrating Patton slutty hole. He earned a cry from Patton as he bucked back at the sensation; so that's when Logan pulled out his finger and began spanking him again.</p><p>Each smack was harder than before– that it had Patton crying and sobbing– but he still wasn't willing to break until the 26th one he got. And Logan asked again, "How many, baby?" His voice back to being kind again as he soothes the soreness on his lover's butt by rubbing circles gently over it. Now, looking at Patton like this and dominating him– taking all of the control; could make Logam cum.</p><p>Patton was flipped again, on his back this time and he stares with tearful eyes at Logan, who stares back expectantly. "So?" Logan tilts his head.</p><p>"As many as I deserve, master. Sorry I'll be a good boy now." Patton hiccups, scratching his nose. Logan kisses him, softly on the head then a quick one on the lips.</p><p>"Good, darling." Logan whispers, "Color?"</p><p>"Green, sir."</p><p>"Wonderful. I'll fill you up so good, my love."</p><p>Patton giggles.</p><p>Logan stands, bending Patton over the wooden table that got pushed at Patton's sudden weight on it– leaning on the object. He hums as he awaits Logan next move to use Patton for his own wants.</p><p>Logan took a lube from one of the drawers– Patton hearing the thud when he shut it. He was pretty sure that the lube Logan got was not the one they would usually use in the privacy of their room. So it had to be Virgil's and Roman's, he thought funnily. Those two were shamelessly fucking everywhere they could since the start of their wonderful 18+ relationship. Remus actually called their relationship, 'A Good Fuck with Romance.'</p><p>He suddenly hears the sounds of skin and slick after the clank of a belt and zipper. Patton turns his head, reluctantly, to see how Logan was preparing; and he out right moans at the sight of their huge cock getting nicely slicked by lube to intrude into his already clenching hole, tightening around the tail buttplug. Ready to take whatever his master gave him like the good boy he was. "Fuck, put it in me, sir." </p><p>"Shh, patience."</p><p>Patton whined, loudly. Such an impatient brat he was, really. He always got what he wanted, he's so spoiled. "Want...want it now, sir. Please. F-fuck me with your thick cock… oh…!". Logan pulls out the buttplug earning a loud and long moan from Patton's pink glossy lips before Logan wrapped his long, thick fingers on the smaller's hips and thrusted in, impatiently. It seems Logan was more excited than he himself thought so. Patton gives a loud pleasured gasp as he circles his hips back, spooning more of Logan's cock into his raw needy hole.</p><p>"Oh, baby... My little bitch in heat." He takes Patton by the chin, roughly, turning the man's head towards his. "Taking my cock so well. You like that, little slut?"</p><p>Patton rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Oh, this ended better than he thought it would. "Ah… yes… L-love taking so much of your co-cock..!" He screamed, clawing the table. It all felt so wonderful. So good. His master was so good to him– always pampered him like he was a little angel that deserves everything given to him. Logan kisses him, deeply, for a moment of bliss; where Logan fed his moans to Patton before letting his chin go and placing his hand back to the smaller's hips and continuously fucking him harder.</p><p>Logan was slowly caressing Patton's hips with his two thumbs, pulling Patton in time with his thrusts. He wasn't very fast but it was definitely hard and precise– hitting the right nerves that Patton wanted to be hit exactly in him. Every hit by his cock got a weak squeak from his lover– sounds that will ring in his ears forever. Echoing in the walls of his ears. "Are you close, my love?" He bit his lip, rolling his head back as he relished the warm feeling of Patton around his cock so welcoming of his sudden intrusion. "Fuck…" he breathed.</p><p>Patton had tears rolling down his cheeks, with his mouth open– drops of drools rolling down to his chin when he came with a loud cry of Logan's name– painting the side of the table white with his warm cum. They would definitely have to clean that, unless they wanted to hear some harsh words from Virgil and possibly even Deceit.</p><p>That scene got Logan to slam his hands on the table, pinning Patton's as he pistons his hips erratically. He could feel his cock leaking so much at that sight of Patton cumming alone. His baby boy was so pretty when they reached their orgasm (that pure ecstacy), as if it were their first. His cock kept hitting that nerve and Patton cried, giving tiny noises of overstimulation at every intrusion. And finally Logan came with a sigh going out his mouth– bottom lips bitten red as he closed his eyes and let his hot cum fill his lover. Patton looked at him when he reached his high– kept on whining when he was being filled up like a good boy. His noises were music to Logan's ears, really.</p><p>It took a few moments and strokes of Logan's hands on Patton's clothed back, for the both of them to get out of the hazy moment. Patton just kept looking at him throughout, depending on Logan to take care of him. "Are you alright, darling?" Logan simply whispered to him, because he knew how sensitive Patton was after their activities."Want to take a bath or sleep?" He kept his words simple for Patton to understand cause the latter only looked at him like a lost puppy. Now that he thought of it… Patton's dog ears had fallen and his curls were up again like bushes or a bird's nest. </p><p>Anyways–</p><p>It took a moment but… Patton grins up at him and requests for a bubble bath. And how could Logan say no to his sweet little angel? He brushes off Patton curls that stuck to their forehead due to the sweat. "Of course." He says, pulling out, gently to not hurt Patton. "How could I say no to my cute puppy?" Logan huffs, fondly– lifting Patton and taking him in his warm and welcoming strong arms.</p><p>Patton would have a tail wagging if he had one by the face he gave Logan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Duke Don't Look (More Like Please Assume I'm not Fingering Myself)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Intruality<br/>Maybe Remus thinks Patton and Roman are dating so after Roman annoys him or something he fucks Patton.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The one who requested this has a second request, which I will do after doing another request of somebody else. Anyways–</p><p>Warnings<br/>-Degradation/humiliation kink<br/>-Dirty talk<br/>-Anal s*x<br/>-Remus thought he fucked Roman's crush and that's kinda fucked up dudes.</p><p>Tell me if there's more. I'll gladly tag it for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water flows inside the bathroom, droplets echoing. Remus stares up at the shower and let the water hit his eyes or close to his eyes as he thought deeply of today and yesterday. He wonders when those two had gotten together without his knowledge. He puts a hand over where his heart should be. After all he would know where his heart is; considering he had taken it out before to play with or let the logical side experiment with it.</p><p>He saw his brother and Patton laughing in Roman's mind space. They were dancing for a few moments– he didn't really know what type of dancing they were doing, but possibly just fucking around with steps they can think of. Yeah, they would often do that. But after a few minutes of Remus staring at them from afar while planning out some kind of chaos he could structure on that stage that'll cause those two to scatter… He froze.</p><p>They were on each other, kissing. Remus didn't even think of the small or bigger details he saw at the scene. All he knows now that he definitely fled at the immediate sight of it; as if he was repulsed even by the thought of it.</p><p>That was yesterday unfortunately enough– but today was a little more annoying than questioning.</p><p>Just this morning Roman had barged into their room– Remus had always gotten the top of the bunk bed– and startled him enough to fall. Though he had fallen before– but that was beside the point given. Anyways, it turned out Roman was planning a romantic gesture towards a certain someone that was not specifically revealed. But Remus knew who it was going to be. He knew. And since Remus was unable to sleep properly throughout the whole day as his stupid brat for a brother kept scratching on the paper and tapping his stupid perfectly done nails to the table. Remus had already snapped most of his penils in half; but he had more! Now, he had a job at night to give Thomas some horrific thoughts that never gets through– but damn it all if he doesn't try.</p><p>He sighs as he turns the shower off. As he steps out he wears no towel– he likes being wet. Well, more of the mess he makes for being wet and the accidents it causes, cause people are slipping. As he got out Roman immediately scolded him and covered their eyes, "Oh my god! Get a towel you heathen!" He yelled before throwing one of Remus' dirty shirts at him. </p><p>"How rude…" Remus snorts, "Still thinking of that confession? Haha! Let's hope he actually likes you or this will be–"</p><p>"He does! I know it!" Roman shouted at him, pathetically throwing a blank piece of paper at his way. "So get lost!"</p><p>Apparently that got to Remus. Despite Remus' reputation of 'particularly hard to insult'– the blank paper thrown at his way was enough to set off a random nerve as he huffs and stomps off.</p><p>Still not quite dressed. Just a towel around his hips.</p><p>He slammed the door hard enough it shook the walls. He was quite aware he was angry for other reasons. The way Roman was so confident about Patton's feelings for him; it got to his nerves– got his blood boiling. He wanted to take that neck and snap it; feeling the satisfaction of the noise echoing in his ears. It was annoying as hell.</p><p>As he stomps in the hall like an angry goblin wearing nothing but his own skin suit. An idea popped into his head like a jack in a box you wind and then it jumped out at an unexpected timing with a knife in hand that goes through your neck, killing you immediately…</p><p>Well, a little too creative that is.</p><p>Anyways, the idea he had made him come to a stop right on Patton's door when he saw it passing by– a smirk etched into his face. "We'll see.." he whispers in a sinister tone of voice as he turns the knob. Patton… always such a trusting little bitch. "Oh, Daddy~" Remus cooed at the door as he pushed it open. His face snaking to take a look first.</p><p>Huh, seems like the man himself was upstairs. How naughty. Waiting for Remus to take. He could almost laugh at that thought. What an assumption!</p><p>He pushed the door and gladly intruded with no manners, taking in the sight of the same look his and Roman's room was. It was too bright though. The floaty things– as Remus would call them– flew away from his presence. It was clear Morality's room was rejecting him. Though that wasn't much of a surprise to the Duke.</p><p>"Patton I'm coming…" he purred, making his way to the stairs and up; slowly on his tiptoes like a robber. Though he might as well look like a robber for a clown with a mustache. </p><p>As he got to the brown door– the most bland door Patton had; it only had a few stickers and a single quote on it concerning motivation– he pressed his ear closely to the door and heard the spring of the bed. It was clear Patton was either going to bed just now or he's already on it, watching some cartoon on his ipad. Funnily, enough the ipad was set up by Logan and made sure it was safe for Patton's eyes.</p><p>Anyways, it was Perfect. He can strike now.</p><p>He slowly pushes the door open with an echoing laugh that Patton doesn't seem to hear. Though the duke was more surprised by what he heard as he got the door a tad bit more wide open.</p><p>Patton arched on his bed, naked and beautifully fingering himself with three fingers up his ass as his unused hand held onto the headboard as he hit his head on it at the uncontrollable feeling. </p><p>"Ah… Please... Please more of it…!" He pants, eyes scrunched close in so much euphoric  pleasure. "Wa-wanna cum for you so bad…" he whined, crooking all three of his fingers inside his hole– playing with the nerves inside; hitting it perfectly with his fingers. </p><p>Remus was almost surprised. But he knew well not to trust such innocent and oblivious people. They might be innocent at the thought of others actions– doesn't mean they don't know what they're doing. He knocks on the door. And Patton gasped.</p><p>That gasp sings in his ears.</p><p>Patton immediately scrambled to cover himself, biting his lip when he saw who the sudden visitor was. "Remus! What are you do-doing here!? And wa-why are you naked..!?" He asked, embarrassed of the predicament he was found on. This was not the best way to be found by your fellow sides, Patton thought. Though at least it was Remus and not the others. They were more likely not to believe the duke about this after all.</p><p>"Why, Patton…" He stalked towards like a massive predator. For a moment Patton almost forgot Remus was only a few inches taller than him. "I didn't know you had such dirty wants and needs." He pouts in false pity. "Want me to help you?".</p><p>Remus kneeled on the bed, putting his hands at Patton's sides as he backed the smaller to the headboard. Looking down at him now, Remus licked his lips at how vulnerable Patton stares up at him in such a naked state as the duke is. A finger slips under Patton's chin, "Naked, just for me to eat." He chuckled in a low tone of voice.</p><p>Patton gulped, shaking at the actions and tones. This was oddly turning him on. "W-want more…" he whimpers as he turns his head more to the side to avoid looking directly at the man who caught him in the act; straight in the eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes. Patton blushed.</p><p>"More? Patton this is the first time you've ever been greedy! About time!" Remus cackled, taking his towel off and holding his leaking self on his hand."God this makes me want to fuck you more in the ass!"</p><p>Patton covered his face.</p><p>There was no warning or even a sound when Remus' cock slipped in and Patton gasped in surprise and pleasure. Just like how Remus likes  to just intrude in without much consent. But Patton had no time to complain when this felt ridiculously good. Remus rammed in without much thought; and Patton held onto his shoulders for dear life as he got fucked by Thomas' intrusive thoughts. "S-so good..!" Patton scrunched his eyes shut. </p><p>Remus became entranced by the scene as he got Patton's body to continuously hit the headboard. He felt so much in control– he hadn't realised control felt this good. Is this why everyone yearned for it so much? "Fuck! You like that you little whore?" Remus cackled almost, pistoning his hips and shoving more of his huge cock into the small and helpless side that screamed and yearned more from him like a slut. "God I'm gonna cum so hard into your tight pussy. And breed you. You'd like that?" </p><p>Patton lifts his left leg and puts it on Remus' shoulder as he moans continuously at every hit against that bundle of nerves just inside him– he bit his lip and swore. "F-fuck, fill me w-with your c-cum, Re…!" </p><p>"Ah, yeah, desperate little bitch! Cockslut. You like mine better than my brother's don't you? Going to fuck yourself against my cock, baby boy? God, what a sin that my brother kept you all for himself when your pussy's so wet for the two cocks."</p><p>"R-Remus!"</p><p>"Yeah, scream my name, let them hear you. Let my brother know who's fucking you this good, Patton!"</p><p>Patton gave a high pitched moan. The dirty talk, the degradation– just how much Remus humiliated a whore like him. He quickly held and squeezed himself, playing with the base and slit of his cock as he leaked precum against Remus' thigh. The Intrusive side shamelessly cusses at the sight; Patton rolling his head back the faster Remus rammed into him. This was Patton's wildest fantasy– to be taken and fucked into a sobbing mess if ever one of his companions caught him playing with himself because he was a naughty slut that needed to be put to his place. It just so happened Remus caught him. </p><p>"Ah! Uhn…. Lo-ove your cock so much! Going to take it like a good bo-boy… I love it so much, sir..!"</p><p>Remus thrusting became erratic and less precise than it already was as he got close to his orgasm; he doesn't fight with the need to claim Patton as his. So what if his brother might like Patton? Patton's taking his cock like this– he might actually be doing his brother a favour by taking his bitch. Though he won't deny this was out of spite and his feelings as well for the Moral side. </p><p>"I'm gonna cum, slut." Remus groaned, digging his nails into Patton's hips as he pushed all the way through and filled the smaller with his hot seeds. "Shit." Growling, he gladly pushed and pulled Patton around his cock as he helped himself with guiding his own orgasm; watching Patton hit by his own after a few minutes of Remus using him for pleasure. "Nice tight pussy a-around my cock...Fuck."</p><p>Patton whimpered, small noises of pleasure and squeaks drawn out of him. This was better than getting off with his toys hidden under his bed. Why hadn't he just asked Remus to take and break him like this? He was so dumb. His fingers loosened around Remus' shoulders and he limps against the headboard as he blinks up, trying to get out of his own high. Sexual feelings or desire was so rare to him– but when it hits… it really does hit Patton hard.</p><p>After being in their euphoric high for a few moments, just panting out from all the tiresome movement that took so much energy.</p><p>"Mm, you alright, Patty?" Remus pulls out, gently putting Patton down back on their sky blue sheets with imprinted clouds. Patton nods, slowly– processing the words. Remus brushes off the curls that stuck on Patton's forehead, preferring when he could see their soft and rounded face far clearer. </p><p>"T-thank you, Re-Re." Patton whimpers out. "That felt really good."</p><p>Remus laughed, softly. "Yeah… anything for you, Patton. But, this was mostly to spite my brother."</p><p>"Wha- What do you mean, Remus?" Patton's voice cracked at the end of his words. "I-I…"</p><p>"Well, I don't mean it that I used you entirely. I like you Patton!" </p><p>Patton reddened. </p><p>"But Roman did drive me to do this to you… cause you know… he likes you."</p><p>The moral trait quickly rose both his brows as his eyes widened, visibly surprised and confused. Though he knew this was likely a misunderstanding. "N-no he doesn't..!" He told in disbelief.</p><p>"Pssh- Patton you're so nice! I saw you and my brother kissing!"</p><p>"What? No! I'm serious! I know this because he likes Virgil!" Patton flails his arms. "And kissing? That was Roman asking for help in a play thing!"</p><p>Well, that's… Remus did not know that. He blinks down at him, "Are you serious?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Well…" Remus glanced to the side, "I guess I still win!" He jumped, pouncing down Patton and hugging him. Patton giggled despite the disgusting feeling of sticky cum; breaking out of his shock and confusion as he hugs back, happily. "I love you, Pat-Pat!"</p><p>"Oh! Remus..! Haha! I love you too..!"</p><p>This wasn't the cutest nor the most romantic way to find out their feelings for each other or even a moment to confess. But Patton wouldn't change it for the world either because this was the most Remus way of confessing; and Patton loves Remus.</p><p>And that wouldn't change either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Thinner Than I Want To Be (Glad My Love Is There For Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No pressure, but maybe Logan is feeling a little off and not aesthetically pleasing. He apologizes to Patton on how ugly Logan is compared to him he looks. But Patton being the soft boi he is sits him in front of a mirror and points to all the things he loves to logan. Logan gets increasingly gets more turned on as the moment continues. (Logan totally has a praise kink, can't change my mind :) He doesn't want to ruin the precious moment, but Patton notices his hard on. Patton goes full power bottom mode. During the actual sex, All of its super soft and Patton complimenting QLogan.</p><p>If power bottom is not quite as bottom as you would like Patton to be, switch up the roles. And make logan a full on top, showing Patton how much he loves him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this!  Sorry it took long... I tend to havee troubles on procrastinating on long chapters. Hope you still enjoy this though!</p><p>Warnings:<br/>-Negative way of looking at your body<br/>- Riding<br/>-Much more fluffy than you think</p><p>Please let me know if you want me to add more warnings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan stares at himself, curiously, at the mirror without any particular interest or positive judgment in mind. Is this what Roman meant by looking at a fun house mirror; but instead seeing everything you don't wanna be? Lanky body, no muscles whatsoever, fingers out of place cause they were too long, brown eyes– so common– uninteresting– a stiff body scared of losing its posture? He blinks twice, pulling his collar and seeing his collar bones. Was he getting thinner? No, that was unlikely, out of everyone in Thomas' mind; he had the healthiest eating habits. So it was just his body?</p><p>He shook his head, getting a sudden call from outside his bedroom door. Patton, he thought quickly. Knowing the paternal side was likely delivering food as the normal tradition they both have every monthsary. And today was… Logan glances at the calendar– seeing the written plans in black marker and one odd out written in red, stating a monthsary.</p><p>"Lo?" He must've been thinking too much. He forgot the lover at his door. He makes his way and opens the door with no more hesitation nor thought than he already did so much of. </p><p>When he opens it, he is greeted by the grinning face of Patton who happily runs in with two plates of salads. "Took you awhile." Patton snickered, the statement clearly in a joking manner, Logan concluded. "So how's my pooh bear?" He cooed. Logan rolled his eyes, fondly.</p><p>"It seems that nickname will be taking longer to get rid of. But, I do not mind much of it… How are you, love?" Logan takes a single plate from their left hand. Patton thanks him, quietly.</p><p>"Absolutely duper! How are you?" </p><p>"Adequate."</p><p>Patton nods his head and sits on the edge of his boyfriend's bed, putting the bowl of salad on his lap. He always much preferred this room– Logan's calm nature definitely is why the room felt so Thomas like when they were recording videos. Compared to Patton's room who pushes it's smiley face agenda. </p><p>Logan sits right beside Patton and leans on them, pushing out a little sigh of relief at the distraction of his lovely little lover. Patton munches on his food, glancing off at him. He gulps down what he chewed, "What got you so Low-gan?" He giggles, taking another generous bite, "You've always liked salad. Is something wrong?"</p><p>After a few seconds of silence; that Patton completely knew to indulge in anytime Logan took his time to process his own emotion to not completely stress himself for a coherent answer– Logan spoke, "I feel a little…" he gives robotic gestures, sitting right up. The gestures caught Patton's funny bone as he took it in like a puppet show– seeing Logan so distressed was sad and funny at the same time. Cause his partner seems to stop verbally when it comes to speaking out his problems.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough dancing with your hands." Patton chuckles, putting a hand on Logan's wrist as he stares up, softly, at the lanky man. "I mean I don't mind a little sweet serenade, but a robot's dance isn't exactly the cherry on top for me." </p><p>Logan rose a brow, "I...I'm offended. But you're quite right." He paused looking off to the side as if the answers were written in the walls of his room. "I-my feelings for you have gone through so much distortion; s-so much change…" he clenched his fist– that certainly got Patton's eyes. "That I hadn't found the time of how I felt about myself." His bangs fell to his eyes, "This is a long way of saying that I don't like who I am as of now."</p><p>Patton's lips etched to a straight line as he took in the words. Of course he was scared that Logan didn't find happiness in being with him and it was out of sudden energy. But it doesn't seem so by the look in Logan's eyes– the more Patton stared at him. "But–" he puts a hand on Logan's knee and squeezed, politely, "– you have the best schedule out of all of us. Best eating habits– heck..! Logan you got me to eat salad!" He shook the bowl to give a point, "Salad Logan! Salad! I am not a salad man, Lo-Lo."</p><p>The teacher blinks, "And your point is..?"</p><p>"Why don't you like who you are right now?"</p><p>Logan blinks again, groaning out– putting a hand on his face and one on Patton's as he slightly pushed the man away. "I am completely aware my lifestyle is perfect Patton–"</p><p>"Well..well perfect is an overstatement and not what I mean at all–"</p><p>"But..! My current lifestyle is most definitely not the source of my current worries, Patton. It is…" he thinks, tapping his chin ever so slightly as he moves his eyes around the room. Scanning like a CCTV camera about to catch a criminal. Logan had become more honest with his problem with Patton since he gave his heart and trust to the moral side. Though he never expects Patton to always have the answers. But knowing Patton knows his crushing worries while at each other's presence– was enough to blow some smoke out of him. Rolling his shoulders to a hunch, he groans out once again. Tired of his thoughts, "To be completely honest. I do not find myself attractive."</p><p>There was an audible and offended gasp right after those words were spat. It was like Logan had showered Patton with acid. He stares at him and gives him an odd look. Patton reacted, "Logan! How could you say that!? That is illegal!"</p><p>"Illegal..?"</p><p>Patton quickly pulled him by the collar. Earning a yelp out of him, "Yes! Why would you think that?"</p><p>Why would he think that? Logan looks at the large mirror behind Patton. How could he not do so, is the right question; along with what does Patton see about him that he does not? Patton is so courageous to state how Logan looks and is completely and utterly handsome to him. But Logan could pat his face all day and nothing would change in his judgement. Patton sees Logan's eyes in the mirror as he turns to it as well– seeing how much Logan towered over him even when they were sitting. Though that doesn't matter right now. "I–" Logan was about to speak, but Patton interrupted him in a good sense.</p><p>"I guess I just have to show you how attractive you are, baby." Patton kept his stare at Logan through the reflection of the mirror. An image of them both as Patton slowly puts away both of their salads. Through the mirror and movements; Logan sees Patton slowly sliding to his lap as the man holds him hostage by the chin, a smirk on his face. "Are you okay with this?"</p><p>"I…"</p><p>"Honey?"</p><p>"Gr-green."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Logan downed the nervous lump in his throat as he let Patton's weight completely settle on his lap. His face flushed fully red as he felt himself poking right on Patton's rim, already pulsing– and he guesses Patton realized it too. They start grinding on his cock, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck from behind. "Do you like that, baby? I'm ready for you since this morning. I wanted to make today quite special for you after we eat our food. But since it seems I have to teach the teacher a little lesson– class will just have to start now." He purred, biting Logan's jaw. "Strip me, pretty boy."</p><p>Logan gulped and gladly acted on. Taking Patton out of his khakis and briefs first before unbuttoning his polo and taking his cat hoodie off and to the ground. The baby blue polo stayed as his wandering long fingers and large hand were stopped by the man on his lap. "That's good. God, you're so sexy Lo. How about you strip off next. Strip everything." </p><p>He nods, making it quick and impatient as he knew more praises would come if he followed Patton's orders without hesitation. His shaky hand undid his tie and polo immediately, he pulled it up his head and off of himself, more shaky in anticipation. </p><p>Patton settles better on Logan's lap as he clings to him by the neck, rolling his hips and giving his boyfriend sweet pleasurable friction. The head of Logan's cock leaking precum all around his ass, near by his rim; Patton humming at the feeling of precum smearing all across his butt, "Keep looking at the mirror."</p><p>"Patton–"</p><p>"Keep looking at the mirror baby boy and I'll give you everything."</p><p>Logan doesn't like it– doesn't like this plan at all the moment his eyes land on his skinny arms and shoulders. But what he wouldn't give for Patton to ride the fuck out of him till he was milked of everything he was worth of. "L-like this, l-love..?" He breathes against the curls of Patton's hair, sticking to his direction– Logan's head is by Patton's left shoulder; just above. </p><p>"Like that…" Patton giggles, seeing Logan's eyes more on him and less on himself as he tries to avoid his enchanting body. God if only Logan knew what he did to rile Patton so much. "Now, tell yourself compliments. Let's see those pretty eyes work. You have glasses for a reason, beautiful."</p><p>"P-Pat…"</p><p>Patton grinned. That nickname meant one thing… Logan was starting to submit to him. "Come on, pretty face… I want you to look at yourself the way I look at you. So smart, sexy, beautiful brown eyes that light in the morning… Strong personality, sure of himself. My patient and beautiful boyfriend."</p><p>A pathetic whine breaks out of Logan's throat at the words that rolled off Patton's tongue so easily, as if those were things that just showed out of Logan wherever he walked. Though now that his beloved told him so– Logan could see that despite his arms, he could carry heavy things easily; his eyes were quite beautifully flowing brown. Patton really does let out the best of him.</p><p>"No, I don't have to. You're beautiful even without much of me, Logan." Patton replied. He must've spoken the words out quite loudly. "Tell me more, baby." Patton rolls his hips faster, giving out a pleasurable moan just for Logan as he guides Logan's hand to his mouth and to the other to his thigh; squeezing ever so gently. "Come on… a little more confident, pretty boy, and you can have any rewards you want. Isn't this what you want?" He cooed as he bounced on Logan's dick– teasing his own rim and Logan's cock as he slightly pushed into Patton– Patton was one beautiful tease. Logan moaned out, "Yeah, that's what you want. But you'll have to work for it, Lo. Be more confident. I want you to be sure, like you always are to prove Roman wrong. To prove all of us wrong and call us out."</p><p>With his aching cock, leaking against Patton's ass and dropping to his legs and thighs– it was enough of a determination to speak despite his shaking voice. "I-I have a body that is perfectly built for...for me. That's... that's why it's thinner than others." </p><p>"Been checking out BMI haven't we?" Patton giggles despite his embarrassingly flushed red face as he kept his hips movements– continuously teasing both of them. "Anymore? Can't wait to have you inside, leaking inside… tell me more and you'll get to have it."</p><p>Logan gulps, "I'm smart. I'm confident. Someone with a perfect posture and a healthy lifestyle. My body is well built and I-I…" he rips out a sob for a moment, "I exercise… I hydrate." His hand squeezed Patton's thigh tighter, "I r-realize now how..how illogical my bodily worries were…"</p><p>"It's not that illogical, Lo."</p><p>"It is." Logan sobbed, "Cause my body has always been created to perfectly fit me. That's why it–it is thinner–" he wipes away a tear, "–my body does not have to be like Roman's or Virgil's to be–be perfect… hell at this point it doesn't have to be healthy."</p><p>"Uh, Logan, that isn't the moral lesson–"</p><p>"As long as you lo–love me. Whatever I am is perfect."</p><p>Patton blinks in surprise, but he smiles and laughs, softly. He'll have to convince Logan to stay healthy and not depend on their love only, later. For now, this'll have to do. "You're amazing, Logan. So very cool." He turns around to face Logan, "You can have your reward."</p><p>Logan looked at him as if he forgot about that part completely. And Patton thinks he did as well. "Oh right." Logan breathed.</p><p>"You're such a smart idiot." Patton kissed him, "Color?"</p><p>"Green."</p><p>"Very good. I'll take you now okay, my handsome man?"</p><p>Logan doesn't have the time to roll his eyes; absentmindedly nodding to Patton's words. "O-Okay…"</p><p>Patton breathes out as he squeezes Logan's shoulder to elevate his body above Logan's leaking and red cock– twitching from time to time. Logan must like how he looks, so hungry to ride his cock– looking absolutely scrumptious doing so. </p><p>As he took Logan in, he gave a high pitched pleasured moan. "Oh god baby..!" He desperately pulls at his lover's shoulders as he quickly got Logan all the way in– pushing inside him and fucking his ass nicely. "Ah..! Fuck– y-you love my ass, baby..?" Patton asked as he puts a hand on Logan's cheek while he guided theirs on the globe of his ass. "Fuck…"</p><p>Logan moaned at how fast Patton just absolutely took him in. Patton relished in any kind of pain he was given. And knowing Logan wasn't exactly the sadist he hoped for– he knew to take the lead to get exactly what he wants. And Logan couldn't be more grateful for Patton's willingness. He gently squeezes Patton's perked ass at the lovely and generous invitation, "Yes, my l-love…. God, you're so beautiful..!" So what if Logan couldn't help himself from thrusting up faster into the tight heat Patton generously gave? Patton was his to eat after all.</p><p>Patton whined, putting his forehead against Logan's. He wasn't going to last long– nor Logan, by how much he teased himself and logical man. He was already so ready to cum but he wanted his beautiful baby boy to have that wonderful feeling first. "N-not as beautiful as you… My lovely smart boyfriend for me to use and get pleasure out of anytime I feel horny...ooh.." he gave a long breathy moan and rolled his head back with his eyes, circling his hips in a gorgeous rhythm. "T-taking everything I give you like the mutt you are…"</p><p>"A mutt is a dog– Ah!" Logan screamed as Patton sunk his teeth– without much of a warning– into Logan's exposed and pale neck. Logan was his. Everything right now where he sat was his. "P-Pat...ton… I'm going to–"</p><p>"Yes… Logan cum in me…" Patton sucked a lovely blossoming hickey between Logan's neck and shoulder. What a wonderful sight.</p><p>Patton felt it all. Logan groaned loudly as he gave every drop of his load into him without a shame– how he filled him to the brim full. It satisfied morality's lust. </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>"Watch that mouth babe."</p><p>"Shit sorry."</p><p>He giggled, Logan is rather joke-y during his highs. So clever remarks or puns aren't very new to Patton after intercourse. A high pitch moan muffled into pale skin left his swollen lips as he came undone. It was music to Logan's brightly red ears right now; both their stomachs painted white.</p><p>"Thank you. Patton." Logan sighed out after a few long minutes of silence.</p><p>"Anything for my gorgeous boo."</p><p>They both giggled into slumber– deciding to take a nice warm bath after a few hours of sleep. It was still quite early after all.</p><p>And Logan? He felt better– despite the fact there were more things he will have to feel better about. But right now, Patton was here and he was fine.</p><p>Not perfect or absolutely happy but fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Are You Sure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request:</p><p>If you're okay with writing it, could I get a consensual noncon with Logicality? Like, Pat asks Logan to help him explore a rather conflicting kink - being taken advantage of and used. Aftercare and maybe some hurt/comfort would be welcome!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:</p><p>- consensual non con<br/>- Anal<br/>- Not safe wording in the past implied</p><p>I think that's it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan clasp his hands together, staring at Patton seriously as he bites his bottom lip– going over his next words carefully. "Are you sure, Patton? Not that I do not want to– but what if in a moment you are startled and I do not realize you are hurt? Could this as well affect you psychologically, which is another addition to my concerns." He said, crossing his legs as he bounces the heel of his foot.</p><p>Patton moves his head to rest his cheek on Logan's thigh; shuffling his sock covered feet at the end of the couch they were sat on. Face illuminated by the TV screen with Brooklyn 99 showing in it. He was a little nervous, but that's what safe words are specifically for– a just in case word as he would say. "I told you Lo–" he moves his head again to lay the back of it next on Logan's thigh– to stare up at him, "I will safe word if I feel like everything is being too much for me. And I know you would stop if I'm acting differently." Patton replies, pulling a long strand of hair away from his face. "But if you don't want to do this either… that's okay too! This is a big step after all."</p><p>Logan hesitated to reply– helpless between feeling like this would be fun and this could go horribly wrong if Patton becomes too nice to say his safeword– as what happened previously during their honeymoon; because that day Patton felt inclined to copulate with him, when that was definitely not the case so. "Are you sure? Because if you are… I think I am as well."</p><p>"I trust us, Lo."</p><p>After that night the two were pretty tense– feeling like electricity was rampant and running in their veins, along with goosebumps everytime the house felt too quiet. This was the case especially for Patton– though it quite excited him as well. He will always trust his husband to make a move when he knows Patton is more comfortable and less tired. And all Patton had to do was wait for it.</p><p>Which he probably shouldn't and let himself rest if he wants this to work for himself. It's just so exciting to him.</p><p>A few more days pass and so far not much yet except Logan would ask for just some vanilla time– which Patton particularly enjoys a lot; Logan is sweet with his words during their private activities– but he is also closed off and would rather not share sex life in any case even if he was asked to, just because. And Patton completely respects that and makes sure not to overshare as well as someone who is known to be talkative.</p><p>When more days pass and nothing has happened Patton has given up on waiting and thinking Logan would take action. Which, Patton does not hold on Logan– Logan could absolutely not do so at all. Is he disappointed? Slightly. Is he upset? No. Is he mad? No. Patton knew this was a possibility by how nervous his husband can be, despite being married for more than ten years now– Logan is not much still confident on what he could do to accidentally hurt and not hurt Patton. And his fears and anxieties are completely valid.</p><p>Though Logan is also quite clever, that is another thing about him.</p><p>Patton enters the quiet home and puts the key on the nearest surface he could find. He sighs as he hangs his bag and completely just throws his body on the couch, clicking the tv on with the remote to whatever channel it was already on, not bothering to change it. Funnily enough Tom and Jerry were on. He kicks off his shoes with ease next, to the ground.</p><p>He was not tired because something bad happened at work– but rather the fact his body was just sore, plus his horny and Logan is going to get home later today. And likely wouldn't even have the energy to put up with him and his intense libido.</p><p>Patton whines out, rolling onto his stomach on the couch– stretching his arms out that hangs at the end of the armchair with his feet at the other end. He finally decides on changing the channel and just happen to stumble on a movie sex scene– though he doesn't mind, he needs to get off anyways. He slides his hand, with difficulty, to his belt and unzips his pants and kicks it off; with his boxers and briefs coming next.</p><p>Knowing he's too lazy to use his hand like how you would normally try so– he puts a pillow under his cock and thighs, sliding forward and backward to get the friction he wanted. "Mmn, fuck yes…" he bit his lip, continuing to watch before impatiently putting two fingers into his mouth, in and out, rapidly– and sliding it over to his ass and hole, pentrating the rim and inserting a single finger first as to not really hurt himself. He doesn't have the pain tolerance even if he's impatient.</p><p>Moaning out, he played for a while longer with himself by hitting his prostate, before adding a second finger and finally scissoring himself. He didn't really need to, but he loves reminding himself how much of a slut he was. </p><p>After that he pulls his fingers out and wipes it on the cushion, deciding on cleaning it later on. He continues his activities, letting himself slide for his cock to take friction till he is damp with sweat and starting to feel the crippling feeling of edging– which he doesn't mind. He quite enjoys it actually.</p><p>"Unh…" Patton bites his bottom lip, continuing to watch what was in front of him– but particularly focusing on the male. He likes to imagine that's how Logan would treat him, "That's... that's it… don't stop…!" He cried, thrusting against the pillow faster.</p><p>Patton was so focused on his pleasure he didn't even realize Logan sitting by the end of his feet, watching him get off in pleasure. "He stretched himself out for me." Logan whispers, chuckling in awe as he took a bottle of lube he fully prepared before getting near his husband. He had fully stripped off as well his pants and briefs just to not make this anymore difficult for them. He actually did not have work today, and used that time not to only clean his house but to also think things over.</p><p>He takes himself and jerks off to spread the lube on his dick. Logan could easily cum to Patton's show right now if he wanted– though he has some decency to give his husband a taste.</p><p>Logan takes a look back at Patton who still had their eyes shut, with their brows furrowed. Should he do this? What if Patton didn't want to any longer? He would safeword right? Right?</p><p>Patton cries his name out and Logan decides. He carefully placed himself between Patton's leg, before kneeling and putting his legs at the sides of Patton's thighs. He takes himself, before carefully pushing in– Patton is wonderfully welcoming and hot.</p><p>Patton jerks forward, moaning shamelessly and eyes widening as he looks back seeing Logan there with his normal house clothes but without the pants part. "Wha…"</p><p>"Ever heard of covering yourself? Making yourself this exposed gives unwanted visitors, you know?" Logan bottomed out, slapping one of Patton's ass cheeks then rolling his hips.</p><p>Patton was in a state of confusion and arousal, so his head was flying. But when he understood those words, he twitched. "N-no… stop." He bucked backwards, trying to take more of what Logan had.</p><p>Logan growled, hitting his ass again, "Fuck. Sluts like you don't deserve to get fucked in a pretty home, you should be fucked on the wall."</p><p>"Stop, please.. I don't want...I don't want this!" Patton cried, as he fucked himself back on Logan's cock that was contradicting his words. "Leave me alone..!"</p><p>Logan puts his hand on Patton's back, pulling him back on his cock, Patton crying at him– but he knew soon enough they would just both get lost in the pleasure and not care at all. "That's it. Get me off."</p><p>"S-stop..! Don't want to! You're hurting me!" Patton screamed, biting onto the armchair as his actions once again contradicted his words as he continuously fucked himself back to get that, sweet, sweet pleasure. "Get off..!"  He tried to kick, intentionally missing Logan to not hurt him. Logan wouldn't lie if he said this was  a sight to behold, but he still preferred his vanilla when he got one– which he does quite a lot because Patton tends to spoil him.</p><p>He thrusted in faster, chasing his orgasm as he watched his lover writhe helplessly beneath him– he bends forward, putting his chest on the surface of Patton's back as he puts his lips at his neck; biting and peppering chaste kisses while he tightly holds onto Patton's hips– rutting forward to find their prostate. "You–you like that little whore?" He groaned, starting to lose himself at the feeling of the tight heat clenching around him.</p><p>"No! No! Stop!" Patton cried, "I-I'm not you're...not– oh god!" </p><p>Logan hits his prostate, pounding into that spot the moment he heard Patton scream, he knew he found it. He pushed deep and pulled out– constantly doing the same rhythm when it's the one making Patton cry his name out in beautiful symphony. "I'm close…" Logan groaned, focusing on both of their orgasm– fucking Patton faster in the process.</p><p>"Noooo…" he moaned, kicking helplessly, that could only be described as adorable. "Don't... I don't want… don't cum in–ah!" Patton jerks forward, looking back at Logan and the way his shoulder moved with Patton's the more desperately he tried to fuck his husband to completion. Patton appreciates the gesture especially with Logan's cum running down his thighs. "Fuck...fuck me...fuck me…" He holds Logan's ass next, pushing Logan to go faster. "Don't stop…" Patton breathed.</p><p>"There?" Logan whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, uhnn…" He ruts on the pillow still against his dick, rocking his orgasm out as he comes. "So hot, sir…" </p><p>"Shit." </p><p>They both fell silent after a while, completely drained. Logan pulls out with a string of cum falling between his cock and Patton's ass. Patton whined at the loss, but gave him the thumbs up that Logan chuckles at before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." He sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at Logan who sits up after.</p><p>"Of course, my love." Logan replied, getting his remaining clothes off because it was damp with his disgusting sweat. </p><p>"Love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Are you hurt at all?" He checks up at him.</p><p>"Nooo…" Patton swats him off and his endearing, protective attitude."I'm fine."</p><p>"Oh, you are fine. I know, honey. More than fine." Logan was flirting, kneading Patton's ass in the process. </p><p>"Cheesy."</p><p>Logan laughed, taking no answer whatsoever as he picks Patton up– who gives out a yelp and a whine, hitting Logan playfully to let him go. Though he gives up soon enough when his eyes droop and he feels sleepy.</p><p>Logan makes sure he falls asleep peacefully as he showers him literally and with love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drabble LAMP (Focus Logicality)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not requested</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:<br/>-mentioned riding<br/>-mentioned sexual intercourse<br/>-horny Logan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm horny." Logan suddenly blurts out as he was skimming through one of his books with brown leather cover by the couch– paying no attention to what the others were intently watching on tv. "Would any of you be open to riding me?"</p><p>The three sides freeze, staring back at him with a baffled expression.</p><p>Virgil moved and replied first, pausing the John Mulaney show 'Comeback Kid' that they've seen a hundred times and it's always funny. "L, we were literally fucking just this morning and you were the one being all like, 'it's too early'. Now you're suddenly horny?"</p><p>"It was too early." Logan grumbled, "I did not have the energy. And Roman was practically screaming profanities into my ear."</p><p>Roman spoke up next, "Okay, yeah, but I was trying to get you into the mood."</p><p>"By screaming into my ear?"</p><p>"Well–"</p><p>"Guys." Patton chimed in, quickly, "Logan wasn't in the mood earlier this morning and that's fine. And it's obvious–" he pointed at his two boyfriends, "–you two aren't in the mood right now either, and that's okay!" He sang sweetly, before standing up, "I can ride you, Lo. I'm wet anyways." Patton said, settling on Logan's lap.</p><p>"Thank you. You're so handsome, baby." Logan bit his ear.</p><p>"Oh don't even try sweetening me up. I'll let you fuck me anyways."</p><p>Logan chuckles.</p><p>Virgil and Roman looked at the two, then shrugged at each other and started up tv once again, John Mulaney's voice booming through the TV's speakers.</p><p>John Mulaney's stand up comedy barely drowned out Patton's noises throughout the whole thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Flowers That Bloom Among Grass (Logicaliceit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan thought he would never meet any of his kind as they're going extinct.<br/>Though he is quickly proven wrong when he crosses paths with an omega werewolf while in a banter date with his Naga boyfriend, Janus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unfortunately, none of the requests are interesting me as of now. I will hopefully work on them soon enough! </p><p>Warnings-<br/>-anal<br/>-playful argument<br/>-sexual conversations and jokes<br/>-blowjob<br/>-knotting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So…?"</p><p>"So?" </p><p>Janus gives a Cheshire grin as Logan raises a brow, holding a cup of coffee to the tip of his lips– breaths of hot smoke coming out of it. He rested his chin on top of the back of his hand. "What?" Logan finally grumbled, sipping a generous amount of coffee and putting it back down on the table. </p><p>"Just…" Janus hums still with his grin, "You're finally relaxing. How does it feel?"</p><p>Logan blinks, "Horrendous." He replied sarcastically before taking another sip of his tasteful bitter and strong black coffee that matched his outside personality to strangers.</p><p>He gives the werewolf a look, "Come on, I banged someone with a car to give you this rest day for one day."</p><p>Another sip, "If you did, I will eat the body so no one finds out. But if you are lying, fuck you."</p><p>"You haven't for a long time wanna look for a hotel?" Janus flattered his eye lashes.</p><p>"We have a house."</p><p>"Okay, can't you just try to talk human to me?" Janus groaned, surrendering to the sweet release of death; hunching on his seat.</p><p>"But we are no…." Logan lingers on the last word, deciding to stop when he sees what look his boyfriend was giving him. "...t… uh, well, what do you want? Last night I told you I would gladly fuck you, but you turned me down because you threw a tantrum." He grumbles again, pointing with his sharp claw.</p><p>Janus gave a breathy offended laugh, "Okay, yeah I did. But I told you– no, no, listen– I told you I wanted a date last night at fucking McDonald's– the lowest I can get– and you just ig-ignored me..!" He fixed his chair, staring around as he cleared his throat, pointing back at Logan.</p><p>They had a staring contest for a few while as both didn't want to back down. Logan of course being the more mature one, despite being prideful, sighed out angrily and slapped his hand on the table. "Fine. It is kind of my fault. But those were important paperwork."</p><p>"Those were essays due next month!"</p><p>"Still important!"</p><p>"It's an essay about Madonna! I mean she's perfect and important– but I digress!" Janus crosses his arms.</p><p>Logan scratched the bridge of his nose, sighing out, "Okay. You're right–" </p><p>"God, finally I am. I've never been before–"</p><p>"–I will try to rest this week and do this paperwork next week. But what do you propose we do? It is not like you are okay with your family or do I have one. Our money can not be spent on luxurious or even a cheap vacation." He points out.</p><p>Janus stares at him. He can't deny Logan was right about those; but he was too far up his own ass to back down now. He scratches his chin, where a few scales laid in a patch. </p><p>As he dwells in his thoughts the bell rings on top of the glass doors, giving attention to another visitor in the empty cafe. Which is a pity, considering Janus loves being only with Logan in this cafe during the noon. He gives nothing but a glance at the tall man who had a round face, round glasses, freckles, yellow tanned skin, sand colored with brown end locks that fell to his shoulder and gentle black pupils that were the blackest things that Janus had seen. Those eyes were the first things he noticed, so he immediately knew this man was no man at all. A monster then.</p><p>Which wouldn't surprise him considering this cafe oftentimes has more monster employees despite the fact the owners are a human and monster couple.</p><p>Janus gives an interested hum at the good looking monster. Might even be something he and Logan could get busy about– they are in an open relationship after all. They were not very monogamous since the beginning of the relationship and this was very clear– as long as they didn't hide who they slept with the other was fine. Though most times Logan isn't the open one, only a few while if he really was that hot and bothered.</p><p>The new visitor walked up the counter with a pretty huge grin. "Well, how about we get a little busy with that?" Janus half joked with a chuckle before he actually stared back at Logan when he got no response for a solid minute. "Logan?"</p><p>Logan was intently staring at the newcomer with his tail swinging rapidly from behind him. Janus watched in fascination as Logan is actually actively showing some kind of attraction– gosh, usually he just doesn't care at all as long as it did the job, Janus thought. </p><p>"Janus." The werewolf finally spoke in a trance.</p><p>"Yes, honey?" The naga almost wanted to laugh.</p><p>"He's a werewolf."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That man is a werewolf."</p><p>"No, you're fucking lying." Janus hissed, eyes wide as he stood from his seat and stared down Logan.</p><p>"No I am not. Look at his tail."</p><p>Janus is absolutely in awe the more he stared now. Werewolves are not only almost extinct, due to not only the war but also the multiple sicknesses that came from it, that until now half could still not be treated. As of now the werewolf population is only 170+ around the world. But only around 7 or so are in the country so passing one is big to the both of them.</p><p>"Logan you can repopulate, oh my god." Janus gasped, jokingly.</p><p>"Janus." Logan hissed, pulling him back down to his seat by his arm.</p><p>"I am not sorry just so you know." What cocky shit.</p><p>They continued to stare until the wolf got his order which was heavily milked coffee along with a single muffin topped with cheese. The said monster finally caught their stares.</p><p>Logan reddened immediately and turned his head away so fast it almost hurt even Janus upon seeing it.</p><p>So that's what he'd been smelling. The werewolf thought, before giving the two monsters sitting, a tender smile and going towards them with his orders.</p><p>"Oh my god, Logan..!" Janus shook the other, "He's coming here..!"</p><p>Logan immediately panicked at those words, "What–!"</p><p>"Excuse me?" The gentle voice went out from the werewolf. "Would you mind if I sat with both of you?"</p><p>Logan froze.</p><p>"No." Janus coughed, "Not at all. Please do sit." He gestured.</p><p>Patton blinked, before smiling, kindly and taking a seat on the empty chair. "Thank you… uh–"</p><p>"Janus and this is my boyfriend Logan."</p><p>"Hi, I am Patton."</p><p>Patton and Logan looked at each other and immediately moved their noses, "Oh my." Patton giggled at Logan who is smoking with embarrassment, "You should save such a wonderful scent for your partner, haha." He told.</p><p>Logan didn't know how to reply, his instinct immediately went haywire after seeing a werewolf for the first time in a long long time– and a pretty one at that. "I-I apologized if it...if it came off as very creepy I did not...did not intend–"</p><p>"Oh don't worry! We werewolves get excited when we see any of our kind. I'm just worried that your boyfriend wouldn't be quite the most enthusiastic knowing your giving off such a scent." He laughed again.</p><p>Janus saw the conversation between the two and only understood a few things. One, is that Logan is likely releasing a scent saying, 'I am looking for a mate' and that this Patton guy is absolutely swooning the fuck out of his boyfriend.</p><p>"You free?" Janus smoothly cuts in the conversation.</p><p>"Pardon?" Patton gave an awkward laugh as he turned to the naga. Logan gives Janus a disapproving head shake.</p><p>"My boyfriend and I don't really mind a third party. So, uh, would you…"</p><p>Patton blushed, "Oh! Oh my, uh, yes I am." He moves a strand of his hair to the back of his ear, a little shyly. "So, you want to… Yours or Mine? I don't mind mine but it is kinda messy."</p><p>Oh my god he is actually saying yes, Logan thought in panic. This isn't new, of course, they've been rejected and accepted many times before, but Patton is giving him a lot of feelings. </p><p>"How about just ours? I've been hoping to get home with someone today with my boyfriend, so it's a lot cleaner."</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>Could this go horribly wrong? Unlikely, to be honest. But Logan hasn't felt like this in a long time since he met Janus so this is weird.</p><p>Is this going to be their normal thing of come and go or is it going to be far more? Logan really doesn't know what to expect, surprisingly. He's not used to being attracted to anyone sexually or romantically other than his partner. </p><p>"Well, how about we get to that since it's getting late?" Janus helps the wolf up from his seat.</p><p>----</p><p>Logan doesn't know if he hates this idea or not.</p><p>When they open the door, Janus isn't much surprised, feeling Logan's whole ass hand on his ass and kneading it. Patton seemed to notice but didn't really speak of it. </p><p>"You're horny already?" He whispers to the werewolf, letting Patton in, politely.</p><p>"Can't I touch my boyfriend's ass?"</p><p>"Not if I call the cops on you. No."</p><p>"Janus." Logan whined, biting the Naga's ear, softly while his tail wiggled in anticipation.</p><p>Patton just stared at their constant banter in whispers as he bit his own lip, awkwardly, taking in the pretty house's surroundings. It's obvious the two were quite good at design, as everything is neatly organized like puzzle pieces in their proper places. He hears a soft moan coming out of Janus' mouth and he already sees the two getting each other quite worked up; if Logan's mouth on Janus' neck as he rutted against their ass was any kind of indication.</p><p>"Ah… Logan, bad, we have a visitor." Janus flicks a finger at the werewolf's forehead. "Bad boy. Bedroom, first door, Patton. Go there first."</p><p>Patton politely nods and quickly makes his way to where he was told to go. The smaller would be lying if he said that he wasn't hard.</p><p>Janus turns around and kisses Logan, deeply, their sharp teeth clashing from time to time. "I love you." Logan whispers against his lips, "I hope you never doubt that even if I am quite the…. 'hard ass'."</p><p>Janus breathes, deeply, "I love you too. But yeah you are."</p><p>They give each other sweet chuckles, before following their guess upstairs. Anticipation running in their veins as their heart beats in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>When they entered their beloved room, Patton was prettily bent over their window, marvelling at the sight of the city from their house. "It's beautiful here." He told himself.</p><p>"Isn't it?" Janus speaks, startling the man who jumps before relaxing upon the sight of him. "The light from the window makes you prettier with your long locks… is that why you fuck me by the window mostly, Logan?"</p><p>Logan shakes his head, "Not really. Being a werewolf just makes me quite cocky and boisterous, so I like showing off whoever I am in love with."</p><p>"Aww, babe! Gross." Janus swooned. Logan smacks his shoulder and rolls their eyes in fondness, "So Patton?" The naga gestures to the bed that was calling out to other werewolf in the room– like a siren call. </p><p>Patton bit his lip, and sat on the bed; he spread his legs and showed the damp jeans he has– probably from the dripping slick.</p><p>Logan blinked, "You're an omega. Quite rare nowadays. Especially a male one at that." He points out, moving his nose as he crawls up the bed and between Patton's spread legs, licking up the dampness on their jeans after smelling them. </p><p>Janus twitches at the sound that Logan's tongue made upon licking the wet area– adding on the noise Patton made, which was a desperate plea. Patton rolled his hips up to the oy friction he had for now.</p><p>"Oh! Oh-oh please…" He bit his lip and dug his claws immediately at his blankets. "P-please take it off…"</p><p>Logan stopped and looked up at him, "Of course, I would be pleased too. You smell absolutely fragrant– how I missed such a pretty thing like you around here? I would never understand."</p><p>The naga looks as Logan grows talkative and open to his kind– trying to place if he felt any kind of jealousy as he finds that this Patton man is showing a part of his boyfriend that is hard to lure out; but alas Janus only found himself with small flattering in his stomach at the sight of both of them. He almost forgot that he was only dating one of them. Janus immediately joins them once Logan starts getting Patton and his clothes– not to mention his boyfriend would probably be upset if he didn't join immediately in their little hot party.</p><p>"Is it true you omegas can get pregnant or have I been getting off to the wrong fanfictions I've been reading?" Janus was slipping his pants off along with his boxers and briefs by the time Logan was scissoring the omega open with their own slick to not hurt Patton in the process of absolutely just fucking wrecking him.</p><p>Patton took in as much air as he could as he constantly scrunched and opened his eyes up in pleasure. "Uhh, just the females...ah! I can't-I can't actually, oooh, get pregnant… The only reason my body gives out slick is because I come from an omega family, meaning–oh god– my ancestors are omega which-which… my body expects me to be the one mated into…" he paused to breathe out, slowly as he took a third finger from Logan who seems to actually be trying to make him speechless and a babble of nothing but a mess of ineligible words. "F-fascinating enough...Logan right there…. Female alphas can't get pregnant, a few betas can… so it really just depends who our… ah! Fuck me! Ancestors a-are."</p><p>Janus moves on top of Patton's head where he was laying, sweetly playing with their hair as he hums at the answer. "How about the betas?"</p><p>"T-the…betas?" Patton shifted up when Logan pulled out their fingers out of him and spread his legs and cheeks with continuous running slick. He breathes heavily– knowing full well how his body instincts are reacting towards the alpha wolf. It seems his body is completely excited at the fact he met someone like him, with some surprise. "What about the betas..?" He looks up at him.</p><p>"Well, do they have any similarities to you and the alphas?" He repeated.</p><p>"Uhn…" Patton gave a long broken moan as Logan, who was breathing heavily, slowly fucked into him– giving slow and gentle thrust out and in. Tail swaying, happily at Patton's inviting hole. "P-please…" </p><p>Logan growled every time he slipped in, gripping Patton by the hips. He spoke for the omega, "Fuck… betas are usually the most kindest compared to both omegas and alphas. They usually would try to not get into any war or any sort of mess… their culture is very spiritual, though most alpha assholes would ridicule their spirituality." He paused, changing Patton's position, putting the sweet omega on his stomach. "I will not hide the fact I used to be one of those assholes…"</p><p>"Aww, babe…" Janus snorted, "You're right."</p><p>Logan rolls his eyes, hips focusing on the warm, wet and welcoming feeling enveloping his cock. The way he'd been missing out mating with one of his kind is truly, tragic. He just wants Patton to press their face up into their pillows while Logan fucks his brains out. Hearing the omega moan his name should be enough to get Logan off.</p><p>Janus started getting bored, so he started to touch himself and watch Logan straight in the eyes, despite the moment. What a truly sensual moment to make gay jokes, magnificent.</p><p>He squeezed himself, his two cocks rubbing against together– while Logan watched him and Patton moaned at the feeling of their cock poking his head. Logan growled and moaned at the sight, he wanted to get to his boyfriend soon– but the naga would gladly do as he wishes as of now while the werewolves busied themselves with each other.</p><p>"Mmm… you're so big…" Patton poked his pretty little tongue, licking Janus' dicks as he elevated up on his hands. "I bet you have a huge knot– Janus, fuck my mo-" The omega stops his statement when suddenly the naga ejaculated on his face, some shooting into his mouth.</p><p>"Ah… that was quick." Janus moans, "Fuck, pretty fuck toy, aren't you? Looks gorgeous with my cum on your face."</p><p>Patton takes his cocks into his mouth, bobbing his head in the process as he cleans off their cum off of their dicks before he pulls off with a wet pop, "Yes… please use my mouth, anything, want you so bad."</p><p>Janus chuckles, "Just a little moment…" he looks back at Logan, "Are you going to knot him?"</p><p>Logan almost groaned, "With this tight ass just for me to fuck?" Patton whined, "I need him to take it like a good boy…"</p><p>"Oh please..!"</p><p>"Very well. Can you take two of my cock in that mouth?" He asked Patton next.</p><p>"Yes! Anything, please!"</p><p>Janus thrusted in, groaning quietly as he felt far more sensitive after cumming. After Patton wrapped their mouth around his cock, it almost surprised him how well the werewolf was taking it into his mouth, despite how much it was stretching his mouth. "Won't your jaw hurt?" He asked, though Patton only shook his head, starting to take in the two one by one like two lollipops.</p><p>Logan soon gave in, howling– his knot growing big and locking him with Patton who only gives him a pretty glance with saliva and cum falling out their mouth. Janus laughed, breathing heavily while he pats the top of Patton's head in appreciation.</p><p>"How's it feel, a-alpha?" Janus snickered, "This is the first time I-I've seen you fuck someone other than m-me so enthusiastically."</p><p>Logan ignores him for a moment to bend forward and against Patton's back to bite gently at Patton's ear till it's pink– whispering dirty things into their ear. When he straightens back up, he ruts a little more into them, "I-I'm quite surprised as well."</p><p>"Not to blame, but he is pretty."</p><p>Patton bobbed his head, audibly gagging and visibly drooling as he focused on pleasuring the two cocks presented to him. "Mmmn…" A lot of wet sounds and tongue clicking are happening– Patton continuously playing with the tip and base, "Mmn, you're big…"</p><p>"Do I fit in your pretty mouth?"</p><p>"Kind o-of…"</p><p>Janus chuckles, pulling Patton's hair, "Hell, I could get off to just watching you being fucked in the mouth and ass." Undeniably Patton is one porn worthy like show. Like a teacher you would bent over the table and fuck to make him give your son better grades. Maybe even like one of those nurse and patient or doctor roleplay, were you would fuck the nurse on the table or against the wall; pounding deeply into their slick ass.</p><p>"You like that?" Janus growled, feeling a tight knot inside his stomach about to explode. "Like my cocks inside that slutty mouth? I bet so many people have done this to you haven't they? Fucked you while others watch you and jerk off to the sight of you?"</p><p>Patton whined, moving his hand to his cock and squeezing it, before jerking off hastily; but Logan seemed to have another idea, slapping his hand off and replacing it with his own. "Let me, omega. You are too gorgeous for so much work." He purred.</p><p>Janus rolled his head back and gave a long pleasurable groan; pounding into Patton's mouth. "Fuck… I'm-I'm getting so close…!" Then he gasped, "There!" Janus cums a second time– shooting his seed into Patton's throat as the omega lovingly sucked him through his orgasm. "So good…"</p><p>A few minutes pass by of gasping, heavy breathing and Patton's scent swimming in the air of the room, thick. Patton took a few minutes before he pulled off and sat up, falling against Logan's chest; the man laughing at his clumsiness even though he was in soft and comfortable sheets.</p><p>Janus snaps his fingers, smirking, "Wonderful." He sweetly told, "Bath, little omega?"</p><p>Patton shakes his head, "You two can go. I think I'll do one tomorrow."</p><p>The couple looks at each other, briefly in silent question before nodding at each other, "Very well." Logan replied, pulling slowly to test if he was loose enough. He was indeed loose enough and successfully pulled out, despite the small protest Patton gave. "Let's go, love. There are wet tissues there at the small lamp table. And clean clothes that I have that will fit enough for you." He mentions, scooping his boyfriend into his arms– who gave no protest in the matter. "Goodnight." He smiles.</p><p>Patton blushed at the small gesture of appreciation, er, smile. "Of course. You seem such a wonderful alpha, Logan." He grinned.</p><p>Logan flushed and gave an appreciative shake of his head, leaving Janus in his arms who seemed to be whispering into his ear, sweet little things that Logan seems to chuckle at.</p><p>Patton sighs affectionately at the sight, gathering some of the said tissues to clean himself and the bed the best he could.</p><p>After a while he got into the fluffy sheets and tried to catch some rest for tomorrow.</p><p>He isn't quite surprised hearing Janus crying out Logan's name in the bathroom. The two can't seem to get enough of each other.</p><p>After a while, he falls in a deep slumber hearing muffled talks behind the bathroom door– soft whispers of love and promises.</p><p>How envious. </p><p>When morning came with a loud chicken outside, with streaming sun rays from the window above the lamp desk– Patton wakes up with a soft curious hum, finding warm arms wrapped around both sides of him, like a sandwiched egg. </p><p>It seems he had fallen asleep at the center of the bed and the two kind men just didn't bother moving him. Probably scared of waking him up last night, especially when he looked like he was dreaming of sunshines and sunflower fields, drenched in rainbows and fresh rain water. He understood, but kind of felt guilty by feeling so comfortable that he did not own.</p><p>He moves his legs at the end of the bed where all limbs were tangled, moving his body down and carefully untucking it out of the weighted blanket and a single leg propped on his. When he looks back, he sees both monsters content with their sleeping positions to Patton's relief. He sighs out and stands, slipping fluffy, soft, blue slippers onto his feet– stumbling a little as he did.</p><p>This wasn't new, he has slept with a lot of human men and monsters alike. Though this one felt queer and a lot more emotional, despite how much of a sentimental being he is. A lot of people looked at his physical body though not much of his personality. He can't even deny that he was blessed with such looks and body.</p><p>Masculine and feminine depending on your taste. Patton's body was a mixed of both. Which he really did appreciate, it made him feel more at home in his own body, soul and other stuff he needs to keep living. Though he will say some human men didn't really care; only cared that he was a monster– a werewolf even. What a huge bragging right it would be to top such a strong being that could take down a hundred grown men in one day and alone. </p><p>Love was far more complicated.</p><p>Patton had only one mate in his all lifetime, though he was more of a symbol than a partner in that pack. His mate didn't actually care for him much, he just wanted a caretaker in the pack or at least one he could trust to work in things he had no time for. Patton didn't love him and he didn't love Patton.</p><p>He was gone now. Died during the war along with the pack and Patton was left. Patton did respectfully mourn for them for a year as tradition, then left to look for others– till he stopped and learned to become more independent.</p><p>So deep in his thoughts, he didn't even realize he was by the shower door already, hand on the knob and turning. He entered, stripping off the clothes he has and stepping into the bathtub. He was still in his head but he could smell what was left in this bathroom after what Logan and Janus had done here last night while he slept.</p><p>As an omega he was told to depend on a mate instead of living off alone and he took this quite seriously. He depended a lot on who he could hold on, but none had last. He fell in love once… a beta, he couldn't depend on a beta as an omega so he forced those thoughts off and forced himself on an alpha he didn't love.</p><p>He wonders how that beta is now.</p><p>Patton turns the shower, almost forgetting to do so.</p><p>This alpha and naga felt weird. They both love each other to an extent he hadn't known people in a relationship could before. Like other alphas, he would've expected Logan to want to repopulate instead of love especially with such practical and reasonable way of thinking. Most alphas he met had told him openly they were trying to look for an omega female as a mate despite having no attraction whatsoever towards them. It was such a weird way of thinking and omega females felt more unsafe because of such thinking.</p><p>Patton smiles, "Hi, sorry did I wake you up?" He sweetly purrs. "Your mate smells nice in the morning by the way!"</p><p>Janus looks at him with some kind of surprise, before snickering, "Yeah he does. He loves it when I tell him that." He winked at the wet werewolf. "Anyways, you look deep in thought hon. Anything in those curls?" His tongue poked. Likely normal naga behaviour, Patton thought.</p><p>"Nothing." He softly giggles, a shy loom in his eyes, "I just kinda envy your relationship. You have such a wonderful chemistry."</p><p>"When you say chemistry, I immediately think of explosives for some reason."</p><p>"Well I did hear your kind aren't the best with chemicals." </p><p>"Oh we really are. You should see the hole I made in our school for chemistry class."</p><p>Patton laughed, swiping at the water. </p><p>Janus scans the bathroom, "So you like my boyfriend over there?"</p><p>He chokes, "wh-what'ya–"</p><p>The naga laughs, "Oh it's obvious. And I don't mind…" he walks and sits at the slippering and wet edge of the bathtub– though he doesn't seem to mind– and puts a finger beneath Patton's chin, pushing it up till their eyes connected; clashing yellow with white like blue. "I think you're rather cute as well."</p><p>Patton reddened and swiped his head to the side. This was rather unprecedented after a one night stand. Romance is nice, but this is very unexpected. "I–oh my…"</p><p>"So..? Want something after this, Mr Patton?" Janus offers to the confused werewolf, who looks at his eyes for guidance. But it was all Patton's choice.</p><p>"I…"</p><p>------------</p><p>Afternoon was when Logan woke up with a loud groan, scratching his eyes from beneath his glasses as he made his way down the stairs in a black nasa shirt and some fluffy sleep pants. His hips kind of hurt and his knees were a little sore– dear god he was getting old. Oh, who was he kidding? He's ageless, where is this pain coming from? Must be the lack of exercise lately, perhaps.</p><p>He hears the entry door squeak, finding two of his favourite people standing by it, sharing sweet goodbyes with little sunshine smiles. Looks like they were getting along then, Logan thought; it was rare Janus would bat an eye when it came to one night partners leaving their house without much of a goodbye or letter. But even Logan couldn't lie the little ache in his chest as he realises he almost didn't make it to say his own to the other werewolf. </p><p>Feelings. Annoying.</p><p>When he gets besides Janus is when all eyes fall– or, well– moves up to his own. He was incredibly tall, unsurprisingly for a werewolf. </p><p>Patton gives him a curious look, then a little special grin Logan couldn't help be flattered by. "I'll be taking my leave now." Patton announces, clutching some food it seems– Janus probably gave it– "It was nice…. Very nice to be here." His eyes shyly looks at the side for a moment, then turning to Janus, "Thank you for the food by the way! I might just meat with you again for this." He quickly points to the plastic of meat that Logan smells and concludes as definitely fresh. How come Janus doesn't buy him any fresh meat? </p><p>"Oh for pork sake, stop thanking me for it." Janus grins.</p><p>"Oh that was so bad!" Patton giggles, uncontrollably, holding his stomach as it started to flood out of his mouth. Logan's eyes twitch at the two sudden pun filled friendship. </p><p>"I tried!" The naga defends with a chuckle.</p><p>Logan admits that was bad, but so was Patton's. So, either way he saw no winner in this one. "Are you already leaving Patton?" He asked the obvious, wanting to be a part of the conversation. Goddamit, he saw the way Janus grins at the corner of his eye, the snake won't let this go.</p><p>"Yeah! Sorry! But I'm confident we'll cross paths again." </p><p>"Confident?"</p><p>Patton nods, taking a step forward and pressing a kiss on Logan's cheek then to Janus'. Janus seemed incredibly swooned, obvious by the goofy smile while Logan processed it by holding the place Patton sweetly pressed his lips on; cheeks red, covered by the pouring sunlight from the open door.</p><p>"Have a hope filled day, Logan Litely and Janus Mendoza." He winks, walking away with his plastic that gave crumple sounds at his movements. Logan is bewildered, simply.</p><p>"What." He turns to Janus. Janus simply poke his tongue, playfully at his shocked partner. </p><p>"Calm down, Logan. I gave him our names. Wouldn't want our date not knowing our full names, would you?"</p><p>"D-date?" Logan stumbled.</p><p>The naga mirrored Patton's wink, lifting up a piece of paper between his fingers, "I offered, he agreed, honey." The paper held the werewolf's digits in glittered purple ink.</p><p>Logan's stomach felt heavy with butterflies, while his head seemed lighter. His falling in love all over again, just when he thought he couldn't handle Janus.</p><p>Oddly, it's magnetic. And he wants more of it.</p><p>"So about that 'shopping' you were suggesting to have…" he hesitated.</p><p>"Oh, sweety, you don't have any choice in the matter after this."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Head filled with pictures of three of them together and stomach filled with longing.</p><p>Love is one hell of a drug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Intruality Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an A/O/B Drabble</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:</p><p>-jealousy<br/>-knotting<br/>-arguing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remus?" Patton nonchalantly called, fixing his messed glasses that was starting to fall beneath his nose.</p><p>"Yes?" Remus giggled, rutting slowly into the lovely little man bent over the couch. His grin almost reached his ears, showing its mischief.</p><p>"What did I say?"</p><p>"Not to knot you?"</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Knotted you."</p><p>Patton moves his head to the side to get a good look at the man, ignoring the sting it caused his neck. "Honey, I have things to do and also most of my roommates are going to see me..!" He whined, pushing forward to get the stupid alpha man to loosen.</p><p>Remus held him tight, "But boo boo, you begged for it."</p><p>"Oh you know what I mean, Rem!" The omega had whined again. "Logan and Virgil will see me and…"</p><p>"Fuck you with me?"</p><p>"Get angry, upset, embarrassed, probably?"</p><p>"Unlikely occurrence, wanting our invitation into this party is more likely than you might think, Patton." Suddenly a voice rang from the door. Logan, putting his work bag on the couch haphazardly while smoothing back his gel black hair while Virgil tensely trailed just behind him; more affected by the looming smell of Patton along with the sweat. </p><p>Patton predictably panics, "L-Lo oh my god, Virgil I am so sorry..!" He tries to move back, nudging his alpha back– causing a loud moan from Remus but a pained cry out of him. "Rem..!"</p><p>"Fuck, sorry Patty cakes–" Remus tried to still the omega to stop his boyfriend from hurting himself.</p><p>"Careful Patton." Logan puts a finger beneath their chin, smirking at the sight. "Impatient aren't you? Be a little more patient then I might not pump you full of our pups." The alpha almost licks the side of Patton's face, but Remus gladly pulls Patton back, carefully.</p><p>"Nerdy Mcdick, get your own omega."</p><p>"Thought we were sharing?"</p><p>"Take a joke."</p><p>Virgil took advantage of the argument between the two brain dead alphas, fully controlled by their instincts. He carefully pets Patton's hair, making sure his friend was fine despite the distracting scent.</p><p>"Vi…"</p><p>"It's fine, I would bite both their dicks off before I let them touch you."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Virgil sighed as he knew it's going to be one long day, the more the two got louder and their scents started to battle in the living room, that Virgil almost joined. Though his dislike of competition stopped him.</p><p>By sun down and Patton was able to get away, Virgil tied both of them in the room while he tended to Patton's need himself.</p><p>It was hard to stop himself, but Patton was there to keep him grounded every now and then, his senses would get over taken.</p><p>Logan and Remus were apologetic the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>